Guess
by 23rdholmes
Summary: Gray told everyone in the guild that Natsu has a crush on someone. After pestering him, Natsu tells them to guess who she is while he gives them hints. Somewhere along the way Erza joins in guessing and Mira keeps on spouting out names making the guild go into chaos just to know who made Natsu the way he is now. Inpsired by the song Just the Girl R
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

This is my second story hope you'll like it

I was inspired by the song 'Just the girl' so I wanted to make a story about it

P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does

On with the story

It was a fine day at the Guild same people, same antics, and same fights

"What the hell are you saying squinty eyes" Natsu glared at Gray

"HA! You didn't even understand the words I said" Gray smirked

"You wanna fight stripper?!" Natsu launched at Gray

"Calm down Natsu" Max calmed him down "Gray, could you repeat what you said?" he asked politely

"Tch, I said Natsu has a girl he likes" Gray smiled evilly at Natsu

Upon those words, the whole guild stared at Natsu in silence waiting for an answer

"So what" Natsu said sitting crossed legged

"EHHH?!" the whole guild erupted, curious the boys moved closer while the girls were just eavesdropping especially a blonde haired girl

"So Natsu tell us" Max asked

"Whaaaat? Why do you wanna know?" Natsu said in a boring tone

"As a man you need to tell us! That's what a man does! Are not a man?!" Elfman roared at Natsu

"I bet he isn't" Gray smirked challenging the twitching boy

"I am a man!" Natsu stood up holding a fist

"Now,now Natsu why don't tell us all about her" Max made Natsu sit again

"Why? You all know her" Natsu said quirking a brow

"WHAAT?!" They screamed thinking 'Natsu's crush is someone in the guild?'

"What don't tell me" Mira piped up dropping her rug "It's-it's-kyah!" she screamed and fainted with a smile on her face

"S-so do t-tell us Natsu" Lucy stammered as she joined the conversation

'Lucy' Natsu thought and smirked "If all of you are interested then" he paused and looked down "I'll tell you about her personality and you guess who she is" he said with it with his mischievous grin

"DEAL!" the guild roared

"You okay with that Luce?" Natsu asked

Bewildered at the sudden question she replied "I-it's okay"

"How do I start?" Natsu rubbed his chin as he squinted his eyes "Ah!" he exclaimed as he light bulb appeared above is head "She's the one I'm looking for" he said with a grin

"Igneel?" Max said, his eyes bulging

"WHAT?!" They followed

"Are you crazy?!" Natsu said a nerve popping out

"S-so….no?" Max said in a quivering tone

"Hell No! I may be looking for Igneel but he's not the one! Heck he's not even a girl!" Natsu said forming a fist and looked at Lucy's reaction who was thinking thoroughly, he sighed

"How about another clue" a guild member suggested

"Well she's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing" Natsu said with a chuckle

"Don't tell me" All heads turned and saw Mira with her head nodding in disagreement "Natsu I didn't know you like Juvia" she said with a tsk "Now what will poor Gray do?" she said with tears

"Y-you l-like Juvia" Gray pointed at Natsu

"Wha-" Natsu was cut-off

"Makes sense" someone said

"Yeah, Juvia is certainly cold knowing she's water and all but I don't think she's cruel" another said in agreement

"Well she is mean to Lucy" another one said

"What the hell?" Natsu said at the guild who were in agreement to themselves and saw Lucy with a worried face "It's not Juvia" he said with a straight face

Silence

"What? I'll give you another hint" Natsu sighed "She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter" this time he said it with a tint of pink on his face

"Since when did Natsu grow up? How come I didn't see it?" Max thought holding a fist while tears streamed down his face

"Aye!" Happy chimed

Everyone looked at Happy 'Happy is Natsu's best friend, I'm sure he knows' each of them thought

"Hey Happy!" They called

"Aye?" Happy looked at them

"Who's Natsu's crush? We'll give you fish" They said in unison, they bombarded him with questions that he got scared and flew towards Natsu

"Natsuuuuu" Happy cried

"Come on guys" Natsu said but they didn't listen "I'll get out of here" he stood up and held happy in his arms everyone noticed this and gathered at Natsu

"Stay" They all said and argued with one another

Someone entered the guild and saw it was in chaos "What are you guys doing?!" she said with a glare

"Erza! We were just curious about Natsu?" Max said in a whimper that his statement came out like a question

"What about Natsu?" Erza looked at the guy in question

"Well he was giving us hints on the girl he likes" Max quivered at her gaze

"Aye" The others became like Happy

"Well this is interesting" Erza began "Continue in giving hints Natsu, I will also help in guessing" she walked towards him

"Nah, I'm getting-" Natsu said but as he looked at Erza who had a venomous aura "W-well she can't keep a secret for more than an hour" he said as he loosened his scarf

"I-Isn't that M-mira?!" Erza said in shock

"Hey I can keep a secret" Mira defended herself

"Yeah it's definitely Mira" someone said nodding his head

"Yeah" the others nodded

"NOOO! As a man I won't allow you to touch my sister" Elfman raged "As a man, you're young to be a man! That is a man!" he continued his rants

"It's not Mira!" Natsu said veins popping on his head

"Then is it Cana?" Someone raised their hand

"Yeah! Cana fits the bill" another said then the others nodded

"How about another hint Natsu" Gray suggested

Natsu sighed "She runs on 100 proof attitude power" he laughed remembering something

"JET!" Max screamed

"Wha-" Natsu started to argue and saw Lucy with a lifeless face

"It's not Jet!" Gray said "Are you fools he said _she_ right?" Gray sighed and motioned Natsu to continue

"The more she ignores me, the more I adore her" Natsu said with a proud face

"Isn't that Charle?" Mira pipped in

"Yeah it's possible" Erza nodded "She does ignore Natsu most of the time"

"How could you Natsu? I thought we were friends?" Happy cried and flew away

"Happy wait! It's not-" Natsu explained but Happy was already gone

"Why don't we let Natsu finish, then we can gather our thoughts" Mira said with a smile

"Well she's bittersweet" He started "She knocks me off of my feet and She's also a mystery " he looked at everyone and smiled a soft smile "I'd do anything for her"

At that statement Mira fainted, Erza was speechless, Gray's mouth reached the floor, Elfman ranted that 'that's manly, Max cried at the thought of Natsu growing up already, while the master (who was watching the thing since the beginning) just smiled, and the others were just silent.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" Gray came back to reality and grabbed Natsu's vest

"What the hell? You wanna fight?" And Natsu charged at Gray that they started fight including Elfman

Erza and Mira were studying and tried giving names but none seems to fit.

"Just tell us Natsu who this girl is?" Erza said in frustration

They stopped fighting and waited for Natsu to answer

"Well she is" Natsu looked around but frowned "She's gone"

"Who the hell is Gone? I don't remember having a member of the guild named Gone" Gray said aloud

Erza smacked him in the head "The girl he likes left the guild " she looked at Natsu who was at the door with Happy

"Hey Happy, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked

"She went home just now" Happy flied upwards pointing Lucy's house

"I see…Happy –" Natsu was about to ask him something but he was already chasing Charle who was flying by "I'll go there myself then" he said as he left the guild who stood by watching him

"Then the girl he likes is…" Gray said in shock

"LUCY?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I knew it" Lucy sighed as she plopped down her bed

"Whoever that girl is, she sure is Lucky" she sighed as tears start to form in her eyes

"Yo Lucy, why are you crying" Natsu appeared by her window staring down at her

She got up quickly that she slammed her head into his

"Ouch" They both said and laughed at their clumsiness but then it eventually died down

"So why are you crying" Natsu asked wiping a tear that escaped her eye

"It's just dust in my eyes" she excused "So, today at the guild" she started and looked at him "You said that you have a girl that you like"

"We'll it's more like love" He said as he jumped down to her bed

"I-I see" her voice quivered "So you love her that you'd do anything for her" her bangs covered her eyes

"Yes, I love her very much" he said with a proud grin

Lucy couldn't hold it anymore that her tears fell down

"Lucy! Why are you crying?" Natsu asked frantic about the situation but Lucy just sobbed as she tried to hold her emotions

Natsu didn't know what to do or how to stop her cries, so he just grabbed her arm away from her face and kissed her full on the lips. Apparently it did stop her cries. Natsu pulled away and hugged her tightly

"Baka, don't cry like" he buried his face into her hair "Your killing me when you cry like that"

"Natsu" Lucy was wide-eyed

Natsu released her and looked at her straight in the eyes blushing "I love you Lucy Heartfilia"

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel" Lucy smiled and kissed him

THE END

So how was it?

Was it OOC?

There will be chapters 2 and 3 for Natsu and Lucy's P.O.V

Hahaha

For the readers who read my story Deep Within, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update for (looks around and shrinks) months (there I said it!)

I was so busy with college that I didn't have the time to type or think and I also lost my draft but I found it now and hopefully I can update my story

Leave a review

Please and Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

The second chapter is about Lucy's P.O.V

Enjoy!

I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does

Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V

'How boring' Lucy thought as she laid her head on the table 'I wish something interesting happens' she looked at Natsu who was ready to fight Gray and sighed

"EHHH?!" the whole guild erupted

'Why are they so noisy?' she thought as she got up 'I should move closer to hear them better' she thought as she move towards the edge of her seat '_eavesdropping now are we? Tsk,tsk, tsk' _her inner mind spoke 'I'm not eavesdropping I'm just-'

"Why? You all know her" Natsu said quirking a bow

'Know her?' Lucy wondered 'What are they talking about?'

"WHAAT?!" They screamed

'Why are they screaming' she was about to ask them

"What? Don't tell me" Mira piped up dropping her rug "It's-it's-kyah!" she screamed and fainted with a smile on her face

'What is happening? I should ask him' she thought with determination "S-so do t-tell us Natsu" she stammered as she joined the conversation 'Why on earth did I stutter?' she mentally slapped herself

"You okay with that Luce?" Natsu asked

'What the? Why is he asking me?!' she thought frantically "I-it's okay" 'There it is again, stupid stutter' she thought

"How do I start?" Natsu rubbed his chin as he squinted his eyes "Ah!" he exclaimed as he light bulb appeared above is head "She's the one I'm looking for" he said with a grin

'Looking for? Did he lose her' she thought deeply 'It's definitely not me, I'm not gone in the first place' she frowned

"Igneel?" Max said, his eyes bulging

'Igneel!' she screamed on the inside 'It couldn't be Igneel' her thoughts crowded her brain 'Could it be Lisanna?' her face fell as she pondered on the thought '_Idiot! Lisanna's not gone, she's right there'_ her inner mind scolds her. She immediately looked at her left and saw Lisanna and Levy talking who saw her and waved, in return she waved back and turned 'Yeah she's not gone but-'

"How about another clue" a guild member suggested

'Another clue?' her ears perked up 'another clue is helpful' she nodded

"Well she's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing" Natsu said with a chuckle

'I'm not cold nor I'm cruel to him' she thought 'heck I always give him food and he always stay at my place and-' her thoughts weren't finish when Mira spoke

"Natsu I didn't know you like Juvia" she said with a tsk "Now what will poor Gray do?" she said with tears

'Juvia?!' she mentally screamed 'well she is cold but, but, fire and water aren't compatible are they?'

"Makes sense" someone said

'Huh?' she looked at the person

"Yeah, Juvia is certainly cold knowing she's water and all but I don't she's cruel" another said in agreement

"Well she is mean to Lucy" another one said

'That's true! She is mean to me' she thought with rage 'Wait, if it's true then, then I-I' she thought with worry

"It's not Juvia" Natsu said with a straight face

'Eh?' she sighed in relief

"What? I'll give you another hint" Natsu sighed "She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter" this time he said it with a tint of pink on his face

'Well I don't laugh at his dreams, at least I think I don't' she frowned 'What a lucky girl'

"Aye!" Happy chimed

'Happy? When did he get here?' she eyed the blue exceed

"Hey Happy!" They called

"Aye?" Happy looked at them

"Who's Natsu's crush? We'll give you fish" They said in unison, they bombarded him with questions that he got scared and flew towards Natsu

"Natsuuuuu" Happy cried

'Nah, Happy wouldn't know, he's too preoccupied with Charle' she thought and nodded to herself

Someone entered the guild and saw it was in chaos "What are you guys doing?!" she said with a glare

"Erza! We were just curious about Natsu?" Max said in a whimper that his statement came out like a question

'Erza? Where could she have been?' she thought '_would you stop asking every time somebody arrives sheesh' _her inner mind scolded her again 'Gomen, gomen' she mentally laughed

"Well this is interesting" Erza began "Continue in giving hints Natsu, I will also help in guessing" she walked towards him

'Even Erza is interested' she sighed 'maybe I should just go, It's obvious that it's not me'

"Nah, I'm getting-" Natsu said but as he looked at Erza who had a venomous aura he sat back down "W-well she can't keep a secret for more than an hour" he said as he loosened his scarf

"I-Isn't that M-mira?!" Erza said in shock

She stopped her in her tracks

"Hey I can keep a secret" Mira defended herself

'No you can't Mira' she shook her head 'She can't?! Then that means!' she looked at Natsu and then everyone else

"Yeah it's definitely Mira" someone said nodding his head

"Yeah" the others nodded

"NOOO! As a man I won't allow you to touch my sister" Elfman raged "As a man, you're young to be a man! That is a man!" he continued his rants

'I never knew Natsu was into older women' she thought in disbelief 'If I was only older then'

"It's not Mira!" Natsu said veins popping on his head

"Then is it Cana?" Someone raised their hand

'Cana' she looked at the girl in question who was drinking beer

"Yeah Cana fits the bill" another said then the others nodded

"How about another hint Natsu" Gray suggested

Natsu sighed "She runs on 100 proof attitude power" he laughed remembering something

'JET!' her face was lifeless 'Jet sure runs fast but' she looked at Natsu 'to think that Natsu would-'

"It's not Jet!" Gray said "Are you fools he said _she_ right?" Gray sighed and motioned him to continue

'Idiot Lucy!' she smacked herself 'Of course it has to be a girl'

"The more she ignores me, the more I adore her" Natsu said with a proud face

'Well it's hard to ignore him' she started to walk again

"Isn't that Charle?" Mira pipped in

She stopped dead in her tracks 'Charle?!' she looked back

"Yeah it's possible" Erza nodded "She does ignore Natsu most of the time"

"How could you Natsu? I thought we were friends?" Happy cried and flew away

"Happy wait! It's not-" Natsu explained but Happy was already gone

'Yeah, not possible' she laughed at the thought of Natsu liking Charle

"Why don't we let Natsu finish, then we can gather our thoughts" Mira said with a smile

'Well you're the one who isn't letting him finish Mira' She thought as her sweat dropped

"Well she's bittersweet" He started "She knocks me off of my feet and She's also a mystery " he looked at everyone and smiled a soft smile "I'd do anything for her"

'He has fallen in love with her' her bangs covered her eyes as she silently ran towards her apartment

'He has fallen in love with her' she kept repeating it in her mind

After she reached her house, she closed the door and fell to her knees

'I'm such an idiot' she laughed bitterly and stood up

"I knew it" she sighed as she plopped down her bed 'I knew but I still fell in love with him'

"Whoever that girl is, she sure is Lucky" she sighed as tears start to form in her eyes 'It hurts' then it fell

"Yo Lucy, why are you crying" Natsu appeared by her window staring down at her

'Natsu! What is he doing here?!'She got up quickly that she slammed her head into his

"Ouch" They both said and laughed at their clumsiness but then it eventually died down

'This is akward' she thought as she remembered here tear

"So why are you crying" Natsu asked wiping a tear that escaped her eye

'W-what is h-he d-doing' she started to blush but then she looked away "It's just dust in my eyes" she excused "So, today at the guild" she started and looked at him "You said that you have a girl that you like"

"We'll it's more like love" He said as he jumped down to her bed

'Love' she sadly thought "I-I see" her voice quivered "So you love her that you'd do anything for her" her bangs covered her eyes

"Yes, I love her very much" he said with a proud grin

She couldn't hold it anymore that her tears fell down

"Lucy! Why are you crying?" Natsu asked frantic about the situation but she just sobbed as she tried to hold her emotions

'It's because of you!' she tried to say but a sob came out

Natsu didn't know what to do or how to stop her cries, so he just grabbed her arm away from her face and kissed her full on the lips.

'W-what is he-' she didn't fully understand but when she did, her eyes closed

Natsu pulled away and hugged her tightly

'K-k-i-is-ss-s?!' she thought as her eyes spinned

"Baka, don't cry like" he buried his face into her hair "Your killing me when you cry like that"

"Natsu" She was wide-eyed 'What is he talking about?'

Natsu released her and looked at her straight in the eyes blushing "I love you Lucy Heartfilia"

'He-he loves me!' her mind went overboard 'After all this time I was the one he was referring to, after those guesses…..I really am an idiot' she smiled and looked at him "I love you too Natsu Dragneel" and kissed him

THE END

After what seem like a millennium (for me) chapter 2 is finally finished

Hahahaha,

Don't worry I think I'll be posting the third chapter after...a millennium also :P just kidding ;)

But it would be awhile since we have our semi-finals and finals coming up T_T

Anyways,

any comments, suggestions, violent reactions? (hope there won't be violent reactions though -_-")

Hahahaha (don't worry I'm not going senile I just love to laugh :D), please do leave a review (reviews help me write more XD)

And thanks for reading

love lots,

23rdholmes ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Dear Readers!

Sorry it took so long but I finally made the last chapter of my story guess :3

It was suppose to be a one-shot (well it really is a one-shot but with different point of views :D )

So….On with the story!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima does

Natsu's P.O.V

"What the hell are you saying squinty eyes" He glared at Gray

"HA! You didn't even understand the words I said" Gray smirked

"You wanna fight stripper?!" He launched at Gray

"Calm down Natsu" Max calmed him down "Gray, could you repeat what you said?" he asked politely

"Tch, I said Natsu got a girl he likes" Gray smiled evilly at Natsu

Upon those words, the whole guild stared at Natsu in silence waiting for an answer

"So what" He said sitting crossed legged _'What's wrong with lov-liking a girl'_ he choked

"EHHH?!" the whole guild erupted, curious the boys moved closer while the girls were just eavesdropping especially a blonde haired girl

"So Natsu tell us" Max asked

"Whaaaat? Why do you wanna know?" He said in a boring tone '_Wait, what do they want to know again?'_

"As a man you need to tell us! That's what a man does! Are not a man?!" Elfman roared at him

"I bet he isn't" Gray smirked challenging the twitching boy

"I am a man!" He stood up holding a fist '_Just you wait Gray I'm gonna-'_

"Now,now Natsu why don't tell us all about her" Max made him sit again

'_Her? Oh so that's what they been asking'_ he quirked a brow "Why? You all know her"

"WHAAT?!" They screamed thinking 'Natsu's crush is someone in the guild?'

"What, don't tell me" Mira piped up dropping her rug "It's-it's-kyah!" she screamed and fainted with a smile on her face

'_What the hell happened to Mira?'_ he thought as his sweat dropped

"S-so do t-tell us Natsu" Lucy stammered as she joined the conversation

'_Lucy'_ he thought and smirked "If all of you are interested then" he paused and looked down "I'll tell you about her personality and you guess who she is" he said with it with his mischievous grin '_Well I guess this is one way for her to know'_

"DEAL!" the guild roared

"You okay with that Luce?" He asked and thought '_This is going to be interesting'_

Bewildered at the sudden question she replied "I-it's okay"

"How do I start?" He rubbed his chin as he squinted his eyes "Ah!" he exclaimed as he light bulb appeared above is head "She's the one I'm looking for" he said with a grin '_She's just the girl, that's right for me'_

"Igneel?" Max said, his eyes bulging

"WHAT?!" They followed

"Are you crazy?!" He said a nerve popping out '_Why the-'_

"S-so….no?" Max said in a quivering tone

"Hell No! I may be looking for Igneel but he's not the one heck he's not even a girl!" He said forming a fist and looked at Lucy's reaction who was thinking thoroughly, he sighed '_she didn't get it'_

"How about another clue" a guild member suggested

"Well she's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing" He said with a chuckle '_Well she's cruel every time we entered her room and she's also cold when she's doing her thingnga magig but she's very reliable'_ he looked at her secretly

"Don't tell me" All heads turned and saw Mira with her head nodding in disagreement "Natsu I didn't know you like Juvia" she said with a tsk "Now what will poor Gray do?" she said with tears

"Y-you l-like Juvia" Gray pointed at Natsu

"Wha-" He was cut-off

"Makes sense" someone said

"Yeah, Juvia is certainly cold knowing she's water and all but I don't think she's cruel" another said in agreement

"Well she is mean to Lucy" another one said

"What the hell?" He said and the guild who were in agreement to themselves and saw Lucy with a worried face "It's not Juvia" he said with a straight face

Silence

"What? I'll give you another hint" He sighed "She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter" this time he said it with a tint of pink on his face _'Well she didn't technically laugh at my dreams'_

"Since when did Natsu grow up? How come I didn't see it?" Max thought holding a fist while tears streamed down his face

'_What's wrong with them?'_ He thought as he looked at his friends

"Aye!" Happy chimed

Everyone looked at Happy 'Happy is Natsu's best friend, I'm sure he knows' each of them thought

"Hey Happy!" They called

"Aye?" Happy looked at them

"Who's Natsu's crush? We'll give you fish" They said in unison, they bombarded him with questions that he got scared and flew towards Natsu

"Natsuuuuu" Happy cried

"Come on guys" He said but they didn't listen 'Well _this getting troublesome'_ he sighed "I'll get out of here" he stood up and held happy in his arms everyone noticed this and gathered at him

"Stay" They all said and argued with one another

Someone entered the guild and saw it was in chaos "What are you guys doing?!" she said with a glare

"Erza! We were just curious about Natsu?" Max said in a whimper that his statement came out like a question

"What about Natsu?" Erza looked at the guy in question

"Well he was giving us hints on the girl he likes" Max quivered at her gaze

"Aye" The others became like Happy

"Well this is interesting" Erza began "Continue in giving hints Natsu, I will also help in guessing" she walked towards him

"Nah, I'm getting-" he said but as he looked at Erza who had a venomous aura '_Why did she have to come back early' _he gulped "W-well she can't keep a secret for more than an hour" he said as he loosened his scarf

"I-Isn't that M-mira?!" Erza said in shock

"Hey I can keep a secret" Mira defended herself

"Yeah it's definitely Mira" someone said nodding his head

"Yeah" the others nodded

"NOOO! As a man I won't allow you to touch my sister" Elfman raged "As a man, you're young to be a man! That is a man!" he continued his rants

"It's not Mira!" He said veins popping on his head '_Mira is like an older sister to me'_

"Then is it Cana?" Someone raised their hand

"Yeah Cana fits the bill" another said then the others nodded

"How about another hint Natsu" Gray suggested

He sighed "She runs on 100 proof attitude power" he laughed '_I remembered on how confident she is on her sex appeal'_

"JET!" Max screamed

"Wha-" He started to argue and saw Lucy with a lifeless face '_Damn they're giving her a VERY wrong impression!'_

"It's not Jet!" Gray said "Are you fools he said _she_ right?" Gray sighed

"The more she ignores me, the more I adore her" He said with a proud face '_She does ignore most of the time but she still cares for me'_

"Isn't that Charle?" Mira pipped in

"Yeah it's possible" Erza nodded "She does ignore Natsu most of the time"

"How could you Natsu? I thought we were friends?" Happy cried and flew away

"Happy wait! It's not-" He explained but Happy was already gone '_Why would I lov-LIKE a cat'_

"Why don't we let Natsu finish, then we can gather our thoughts" Mira said with a smile

"Well she's bittersweet" He started "She knocks me off of my feet and She's also a mystery " he looked at everyone "I'd do anything for her" he smiled a soft smile '_I don't know what I would do without her'_

At that statement Mira fainted, Erza was speechless, Gray's mouth reached the floor, Elfman ranted that 'that's manly', Max cried at the thought of Natsu growing up already, while the master (who was watching the thing since the beginning) just smiled, and the others were just silent.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" Gray came back to reality and grabbed his vest

"What the hell? You wanna fight?" And he charged at Gray that they started fight including Elfman

Erza and Mira were study and tried giving names but none seems to fit.

"Just tell us Natsu who this girl is?" Erza said in frustration

They stopped fighting and waited for him to answer

"Well she is" Natsu looked "She's gone" he frowned '_Did she leave? I can't smell her within the guild'_

"Who the hell is Gone? I don't remember having a member of the guild named Gone" Gray said aaloud

Erza smacked his head "The girl he likes left the guild " she looked at Natsu who was at the door with Happy

"Hey Happy, have you seen Lucy?" He asked '_Maybe Happy knows'_

"She went home just now" Happy flied upwards pointing Lucy's house

"I see…Happy –" He was about to ask him something but he was already chasing Charle who was flying by "I'll go there myself then" he said as he left the guild who stood by watching him

"Then the girl he likes is…" Gray said in shock

"LUCY?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I knew it" Lucy sighed as she plopped down her bed

"Whoever that girl is, she sure is Lucky" she sighed as tears start to form in her eyes

"Yo Lucy, why are you crying" Natsu appeared by her window staring down at her '_Damn! Why is she crying?' _

She got up quickly that she slammed her head into his

"Ouch" They both said and laughed at their clumsiness but then it eventually died down

"So why are you crying" He asked wiping a tear that escaped her eye '_What's wrong Lucy?'_

"It's just dust in my eyes" she excused "So, today at the guild" she started and looked at him "You said that you have a girl that you like"

"We'll it's more like love" He said as he jumped down to her bed '_Yes, I absolutely love her'_ he looked at her with soft eyes

"I-I see" her voice quivered "So you love her that you'd do anything for her" her bangs covered her eyes

"Yes, I love her very much" he said with a proud grin

Lucy couldn't hold it anymore that her tears fell down

"Lucy! Why are you crying?" Natsu asked frantic about the situation but Lucy just sobbed as she tried to hold her emotions

'_What do I do in this kind of a situation?!'_

He didn't know what to do or how to her cries, so he just grabbed her arm away from her face and kissed her full on the lips '_Hope this works'_. Apparently it did stop her cries. He pulled away and hugged her tightly

"Baka, don't cry like" he buried his face into her hair "Your killing me when you cry like that" he hugged he tighter '_When you cry, your stabbing me with a thousand knives'_

"Natsu" Lucy was wide-eyed

He released her and looked at her straight in the eyes blushing "I love you Lucy Heartfilia"

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel" Lucy smiled and kissed him

The End

Just kidding ;P

'_She l-loves m-me?' _his heart was beating rapidly as they kissed, unfortunately they need to break apart for air. Silence engulfed them but then Lucy suddenly hugged him

"I really do love you Natsu" She whispered in his ear

He smiled and returned the hug "Me too,"

End of Natsu's P.O.V

They were having a serene moment until Gray kicked the door open and behind him was Mira, Erza, Max and more guild members crowding her apartment "Lucy! Is it true that-" Gray looked at the couple before him. Lucy was in Natsu's arms blushing hard and Natsu was blushing as well but had a shocked expression and Mira just exploded.

"Kyaaahhh!" Mira's eyes twinkled "I knew it! I just knew it!"

"N-Natsu, L-Lucy what are you doing?" Erza stammered as she looked away blushing

"They were doing chu, chu" Happy said making kissy faces

Natsu and Lucy blushed harder

"This is truly a man's moment!" Elfman exclaimed "What a man! What a man!"

"I didn't think it was possible" Gray said in disbelief "Natsu, that Natsu the dense Idiot, the flame brain, Is the world coming to an end?!" He said in despair as kneeled down and his hands was on the ground

"What the hell are you saying Gray!" Natsu released Lucy and punched Gray "Do you wanna fight?!"

"I say what I want to say!" Gray punched back and they began their fight

"Erza shouldn't you stop them?" Max who was the only one calm looked at Erza but then his mouth fell towards the ground "E-Erza?"

"They lip-locked?" Erza blushed and steam came out from her she approached Lucy in a staggering manner "L-Lucy!"

"Y-yes?" Lucy was shock at the sudden call

"I-I just want to congratulate you" Erza shook her hand in a repetitive manner

"Um, Thanks?" Lucy was unsure on how she would reply and looked at Mira who was sparkling

"Marriage, there would be marriage and then Babies!" Mira squealed in delight as Lucy's sweat dropped.

Lucy just then giggled as she looked at her room. Mira squealing, Erza shaking her hand, Elfman ranting about being a man, Natsu and Gray fighting while destroying her stuff

'Wait' she paused her thoughts 'Rewind, rewind. Natsu and Gray destroying _her_ stuff in _her_ apartment' veins popped out of her head

"Natsu, Gray and all of you in here" Lucy's voice was calm but it sent shivers to them

"Y-Y-e-ess?" They shivered as they answered

"Get the hell out of my room!" she said as she kicked them out of her room "You'll pay for ruining my room!" she chased them out

And there we have it, in the country of Fiore lies a city named Magnolia and the streets of magnolia lies a running guild who was chased by a celestial mage. This guild is called Fairy Tail.

The end

How was it?

Was it ok? Good?

The end part was some kind of epilogue? Since someone requested that I should make the end part longer

hope that it was ok

Please read and review

Love lots,

23rdholmes


End file.
